


The Epiphany of Severus Snape

by Iris_Reid92



Series: Hermione's Chance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, Developing Friendships, F/M, POV Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Unrequited Love, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Severus finally realizes that letting old loves go is accepting the ones that are in the present. SEQUEL TO "3 Years."(Series under construction after fully posted)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape (past), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Hermione's Chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740313
Kudos: 21





	The Epiphany of Severus Snape

I woke up it a splitting headache and fuzzy memories. I raised my head and heard the water running inside the bathroom. I was able to get up and wobble over to the restroom to find Mia, my wife, finishing her morning routine. I stood my the door and just stared at her backside.

'She is so beautiful,' I thought as I walked up behind her.

I felt her jump as I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry startling you but I think I went a little over board with the firewhiskey last night," I said reaching for his toothbrush while eying the vile of sober-up.

Mia nodded passing me the vile. After I downed the vile and disposed of it I turned to find Mia on the ground with her head on her knees. She didn't look at all like the strong woman I had married she looked...defeated. Or like she had lost a war. Had something happened? Did someone hurt her? If they did they'll have me to deal with. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I guess I can't hold my liquor as much as I thought I could," I said trying to brighten up her strangely pale face.

She tried to smile but I could see that she was forcing it. As I continued to look at her I noticed that behind the fake cheerfulness she tried to put on was pain. Such terrible pain. The pain seemed to seep through when she flinched when I pulled her close to me.

"Are you ok Mia?" I asked as I pushed a stray curl away from her eyes.

She seemed to brighten up at my saying my nickname for her. But then her gaze shifted somewhere else as if looking passed it at some long lost memory. I risked a peak at what she was thinking and saw that she is remembering our honeymoon.

I pulled out when she answered, "No, Sev. I'm not."

I gave her another squeeze and answered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She thought it over and was relieved when she nodded.

I was relieved. Maybe this way I can figure out what is causing her such pain and make her smile again. I pulled her onto my lap and held her to me.

She seemed surprised by this but soon shook it off.

"I don't know why my memory is being so stubborn," she said. She sounded a bit flustered as if afraid of what she was going to say.

Is what she is about to say so horrible that it causes her to react like she is? I kept my eyes on her and nodded for her to go on with what she was going to say.

She took a deep breath and continued, "Some time ago I had discovered that I had fallen in love."

In love? With who? When? Where?

All these questions plagued my mind as she said that she had found her self in love at some point then why had she agreed to marry me? Was it the Weasley boy? Before my mind had any more chance to kill my hopes for us a little more she continued.

"This was before the law was even a topic of interest, fourth year to be exact," she said getting this dreamy far off look.

'It must've been Weasley then.' I thought somberly.

"Victor Krum and I had developed a rather close friendship over the time he had been here for the triwizard tournament. When I accepted his invitation to the Yule ball I had hoped that I would get the attention of the one person I was head over heals for."

She stopped then remembering the Yule that was held for the time of the season for school as well as the the other schools.

I remember when she walked in on Krum's arm. That night I started to realize that she was well beyond over her Ugly Duckling stage and had turned into a breathtaking swan.

She looked stunning in her lavender dress. Her skin glowed under the bright lights of the Great Hall, the smile she had on her face seemed to intensify that glow. I had been chaperoning (per Albus' request) and did not plan to start falling in love with her as soon as she walked into the room.

But I did.

I had hid behind the enormous Christmas tree after the champions had finished their first dance and continued to stare at her. I heard her breath hitch at remembering what could be what is causing her such distress. When I came back to my senses I saw her looking at her hands.

"And were you noticed?" I had asked hoping that the fool she was in love with made her happy and noticed her that night.

She looked up at me her eyes holding the most painful look I had ever seen on her and shook her head, "He left before I could talk to him but I don't think he would ever consider loving me, he had or still has someone else in his heart."

She tried to get up but I kept her in place. I wasn't going to let her go in her current emotional and physical state. I stared at her in awe. What man in his right mind would leave before asking such a swan for at least one dance?

"Mia, any man would be more than happy to have you by their side if not for this damned law. You are a beautiful, smart, compassionate selfless, and strong woman. Don't you ever let anyone tell you any different," I said wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

When she started to cry I let herself out.

After what seemed like forever we were separated by a knock on the door. Damn I forgot that Markle was going to pass by today! Hermione seemed to have flown off of my lap to the front door. I heard her moving about the sitting room as I began to get dresses.

I heard Hermione walk back into the room and say, "There is a Markle Gideon outside asking for you."

Her voice was flat when she said it then she moved to the bed and sat down. After getting dressed I moved to the bed on sat down next to her putting my hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle shake.

"Huh?," she said turning to look at me.

My beautiful rose what has happened to the fire that use to light up your features in its intensity?

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" I asked worriedly.

She looked at me for a moment before answering, "No, I think I'll just lie down."

She took off her robe and I took it and hung it over the rocking chair Hermione used for reading during the winter, it was close to the bedroom's fire place. Then turned back to her and kissed her forehead. She looks so pale compared to how she looked when we were first married. I looked up at out wedding picture and smiled kindly at it, she looks so beautiful, full of life, she still is. But she has been looking quite depressed and sad as of late. I wonder what made her so sad?

I gave Hermione one last fond smile and stood to attend to Mr. Gideon in the sitting room.


End file.
